Going on mode
by EastofJuly
Summary: This is based on the end of the episode the fix and how dissapointing it was in my opinion . Wheres their mind scene/s. Khaji da is the main character in this.
1. Chapter 1

Going on mode part 1 I don`t own young justice

``Jaime Reyes why are you allowing the Enemy scarab access to this scarab,, He ignored him ``Jamie Reyes,, As the finger extended into him ``Jamie Reyes whe`re in danger,, Stile he Ignored him Then Scarab felt Jamie`s mind go blank ``Jaime,,.

Thats when light came on in his mind and he started to panic he couldn`t move the scarab voice was gorn then he heard the scarab voice again ``Jamie Reyes,,. Khaji felt jamies relief then he felt him tense up again as he remembered why we was in here ``Go away,, he told him. ``This scarab can`t ``go away`` This scarab is saving your ungratefull hormone ridden self from handing your planet over to the Reach Now this mission objective should`nt fail because if you do the Reach would make me turn this body on-mode and I would likely accept,,. Jamie stared at his outburst after a second he said ``Si,, like he was board. The scarab seemed confused ``This scarab informed you that it was likely to comply with the Reach`s orders and Jaime Reyes is not overeacting as expected,,. He just shrugged ``The Reach don`t seem to be so bad,, Khaji made himself deceptively calm resisting the urge to drag him in the exoskeleton and attack the enemy`s. Jamie would not like that allso It was Jamies mind he had the best chance of resistance. ``A scan shows Jamie Reyes is being affected by Reach programming,, Then their usual argument started ``No I`m not,, ``Yes you are,, ``No I`m not,, ``Yes you are,, No I`m not,, ``Yes you are,, ``No i`m not It would be you affected by Reach programming not me,,

``I believe the saying is duh,,. Jaime just hit his hand on his head ``I really should keep you off youtube,, ``This scarab is in doubt Jamie Reyes has the skills or the technology for such an act,,. At the corner of his eye there was a slight whiff of colour ``Heads up Ese,, ``Doing so would damage your spine,, then he remembered why he avoided sayings.

He was at his house staring strait at a scarab warrior and he thought ``Help,, and ran and signaled for his armour to come on guess what no armour, He tried again then he heard the scarab warrior speak ``Jamie Reyes why are you reacting negitivily,,. Then he realised who it was ``Uh sorry I didn`t reconise you there,, rubbing the back of his neck ``Understandable,, his scarab ansared with bitterness. ``scarab warriors detected recommended tactic retreat to a more stable position,, Then Jamie said ``Nope where staying right here,, ``The enemy would enslave us,, ``B`arzz`s is not the enemy,, then Khaji said ``Yes he is are you planning on resisting our efforts not to go on-mode,, ``B`arzz`s helping us not to go on-mode,, and he said ``B`arzz Ooomm is an On-mode Reach inflitrator,, `` Dio Mios You would say anything to get out of this,, ``This scarab would protect Jamie Reyes even without his aggrement,, ``Thats good and all Hey wait,, Then his eyes wen`t wide when he turned to a very evil looking Khaji da.

Khaji didn`t resist the urge anymore Jamie Reyes believed B`arzz over him and that would end baddly if he didn`t do anything about it.

He grabbed him with both hands Jamie yelled as Khaji`s armour ate him and gave him seditives. He passed out just as a scarab warrior blasted open the door there stood Greenbeetle followed by a Blue glowing eyed warrior in blue armour they looked around to see no one in the house ``Host detected natural defence mechanism detected,, Green beetle looked unsure ``The readings are not fully conclusive,, and the other bluebeetle said ``The meat that the Reach kept in you is using delay tactics,, All the while Khaji was sneaking invisable to an escape root when he detected a staple hurtling towards him ``tactic successfull,,-3rd beetle

Khaji reappeared forming his plasma cannon as he shot the 3rd beetle she was another blue one. Then he felt fingers forming into his scarab form. He screamed and extended his tenticles just enough to reverse the seditives he put in Jamies system before his armour crumpled unto itself leaving him on the ground as a scarab.

Jamie opened his eyes blinked to clear it and sore other bluebeetle clearly on-mode and really close he quickly yipped and rolled into a knelling position in doing so he sore His scarab and tried to grab him but a blue hand picked him up a second before he could take him. There stood the other bluebeetle with blue glowing eyes who held him like a prized Jewl with a creepy smile. Thats when jamie made a grab for him but the other bluebeetle grabbed Jamie by his arm and thats when Khaji seemed to wake up and formed little blades and cut the new beetles fingers off dropping both of them on the floor Jamie landed on his ass Khaji had a little more grace with him flying down but it didn`t do him any good when Jamie axidently sat on his wing while falling down and sent him on his back with his feet in the air and his glowy yellow scaled wings were doing a bad job of keeping him upright and folding in. Jamie quickly grabbed him before the second bluebeetle could again and he finished folding in his wings.

`` YOU CUT HIS FINGERS OFF,, Khaji just said ``He was on-Mode,, then Jamie just growled ``You don`t cut fingers off and YOU DON`T KIDNAP PEOPLE,,. ``and you stile saved this scarab after that,, was his defence `` First mis Padres taught me to keep away from personas pervertidas and since your most of the time your attached to me that includes you to,, ``More reason to decapitate and eliminate the potiential offenders,, before he could finish a familiar green hand held out to him as greenbeetle seemed to turned visable saying `` Jamie is the adjustments I made to your scarab working,, and Jamie just said ``Considering I just got kidnapped by this e`stupido escarabajo only to wake up and save it from a pervertidas ,,. Greenbeetle just looked at him and said ``I have failed,, then he added ``You were suppose to be able to walk around without being attacked,, ``Do you believe this faker,, Then B`arzz screamed ``The Reach is here why didn`t you kill it,, B`arzz damanding to jamie. Jamie just said ``Reach where,, Then B`arzz pointed to Khaji who started forming his little blades again. Jamie just held him away before he could do anything or B`arzz could grab him he tried that. ``This thing isn`t the Reach,,. `` I AM NOT A THIS THING,,

few minutes of arguing and yelling later

B`arzz said ``It`s trying to confuse you So it can take you over remember it did take you prisoner,, and Khaji yelled ``Cease negosiating with the enermy,, and Jamie snapped ``He is not the enemy and your the who said you would accept being turned on mode if I mess up,,. Khaji snapped ``I said likely to accept,, Then B`arzz said ``Give it to me it`s the thing that caused them to appear look at them notice that they stopped moving as soon as it losts it`s armour,, and Jamie muttered ``It is not a thing,, then he looked around while Khaji asked ``Jamie Reyes he is the enemy why are you acting on his instructions,,

It was true it was like they were paused even the reforming fingers were stuck like that but what caught his eye was the pool of blood dripping from the staircase and the nearest beetle this one was white with blood dripping from her blades Jamie went as white as he could with his skin tone. On the first two stairs a little girl was facing face down blood dripping from the plasma cannon hole in her back and his dad looked like he tried to sacrifice himself to save his mum only to have it blow right through him and kill her to and Jamie screamed and feel on the floor clutching the scarab ``Jamie Reyes,, Now it was his turn to look evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Going on mode part 2

``Jamie Reyes,, Khaji didn`t like how bad jamie was feeling. There was no reaction to him at all he just stood there in shock then the house started flaking ``Jamie Reyes stop,,. Jamie Reyes just ignored him. Jaime said ``I`m Loco,,. then Khaji simply said ``No your not,, Jaime just went ``Coming from a voice usually in my head that dosen`t mean much,,. He sounded sad ``Are you indicating that you think of me as nothing more then a symtom,, he sounded hurt as a piece of plaster hit jamie on the head there was no Reaction at all his eyes became shadowed.

Jamie looked sad at first as well then he hardened and said ``Yes and it`s about time I accepted it,,. Then Khaji felt Jamie harden his grip It was hurting but Khaji dosen`t show weakness against weak attacks like that. His sensors detected the enermy scarab get closer.

Jamie noticed sparks coming from his mouth pincers and the armour forming around his hand. So he adopted a oh shit expression thrown him away like you would throw a rock Khaji formed the armour in mid air and dodged one of Greenbeetles blasts and flew strait at Jamie only to have him dodge another shot from behind him. Landing and making him make a pike with one of his arms and went toward. Jaime swore in spanish and ducked as Khaji seemily tried to stab him only to have his arm form back into hand shaped. Then he just stepped back and formed a plasma/sonic cannon with the other hand and pointed at who was behind him and it glowed like it as just about to fire.

Jamie felt himself get picked up by the arms and heard a low keyed sounding voice ``You representation go On-mode or the meat gets eliminated,,. ``MIERDA,, Jamie started kicking him from behind but seconds after he did that he felt pain on his leg and felt blood drip Khaji felt angry and discusted as he initiated his attack. Khaji stopped looked at blackbeetle. Blackbeetle knew this tactic it was behind him and The Khaji with the plasma cannon faded. Jaime would understand remote controlled hologram. Khaji activated his sheild before he got shot but a pulse went from the shot leaving him bearly holding unto the exoskeleton then suddenly he felt greenbeetle grab him sending pain signals through his fingers [He could only do that if they were touching in the mind world] making him go unconsious leaving him scattering on the ground in his scarab form.

Jaime looked like he was in shock at first and then greenbeetle picked him up Jamie said ``B`arzz help,, all he got was an emotionless look. Greenbeetle quickly and carefully formed a green square around Khaji thats when Jamie started yelling in spanish not as fast as bart would but stile fast he looked like he was trying to keep a brave face. Blackbeetle just chuckled saying ``No use meat,, what he said next was to greenbeetle ``Go Play,,. Then he just dropped Jamie hard and thats when Jamie found out he had a broken leg. Blackbeetle just stood over him cruelly smiling then his said ``You`ll finially be of use to us meat,, then he picked him up by the other leg making his broken leg hurt more and giving him a last sickening view of greenbeetle flying off. Then everything went dark.

Suddenly he was seeing the street that was the last thing he sore that wasn`t in his mind then he felt greenbeetles fingers coming out of his back in supprise as a blur ran up to him and said ``whatareyoudoingtoblue,,. Then Jamie said ``I`m free,, and did a happy dance. Impulse just said ``You Crashed the mode,, as if unsure then he said ``ArhhIforgotIhadsomethingtodobye,, then he sped off leaving jaime in his own head wondering what the shit just happened then the ambassator said ``I was controlling you so you don`t jeopordise what the Reach plan for this world,, then the next thing he said was to the person next to him ``Do you know if thats the ussual behaivour,, then the Reach scientist said ``No,,. ``What is the ussual behaivour on this planet,,

Greenbeetle landed he was heading to what the inhabiting scarab managed to take his attemped scans of both the taken area and the representation had failed. His hosts skillset was science based that the green scarab adapted it`s AI to suit the skills. The promotion to Ejo means that he gets to handle what the main inhabiting species of Earth call new discoveries and since the scarab is mainly made up of some old lost technology that was incorrectly discredited studying it was what the information gained from scarabs whom had taken scientists as hosts indicated. His host chimed up again ``You know I would likely get my wish of my dealth and your distruction with you carrying this being,, he reacted `` host partially reasserting themself now and being able to stop the On-mode is improbable,,. Then they both felt the little scarabs indications that it was coming on line it sent out pulses to see where he was and calmly said ``Ejo unit where is the location this scarab is being transported to,,. Green scarab didn`t hear him he felt him try to shift the countermeasures for breaches in containment were working his host attempted to communicate to the blue scarab ``hello little bug would you do me a favour and distroy the scarab holding us both I don`t mind if I die while your doing it,,. His scarabs monotone reaction``Cease communication with the underdeveloped Quantum improbability energied mutated unit communications between the Cargo and everything else has been blocked,, he said flattening a bit of the shape to make it easier to carry. Khaji jumped at that through he hid it well.

B`arzz thought when he first got implanted with that thing he panicked at first and resisted later like most beings that survived being taken as a host by a scarab. When his scarab told the cover story had elements of truth to it. He made an attempt to escape using his shapeshifting power but his formally blue scarab turned green to compensate for the shapeshifting and he was stuck as a prisoner through the ambassator disided to leave the martain civilisation to believe that B`arzz controlled his scarab and that was what provided the cover story for his scarab being the scarab to turn Jamies body On-mode. They both sore the indications that the armour on the blue scarab was trying to form it took most of the green scarabs attention to stop it.

Khaji was exhausted. he watched the green scarab warrior from his cell in his hand. Through the prison blocked most things dream imagery wasn`t one of them the green scarab warriors lips were moving. He accessed the lip reading files he got earlier ``Cease communications with the undeveloped Quatum improbility energy mutated unit,, he understood Quantum improbabilty energy mutated unit that was a guess of what he was but underdeveloped would be a problem if it was from a purely technological standpoint one that can be easily fixed by invading verious Reach compounds but if it was from a biological standpoint then the problem would be harder to deal with.

He got snapped out of his thoughts by the sight of a green raised blade he let out a swearword in reach as the blade hit the edge of his cell and started cutting through aiming strait at him only to stop and shake before it stabbed him as it got pulled out. B`arzz stood there completely frozen except for the trembling weapon. Khaji cut the breached open more skittling through the gap that was cut.

B`arzz felt the shell completely shatter through his frozen scarab. Khaji was doing the emotional equivalent of gasping for air as he got out for a second started shifting his armour on then he heard a voice ``Why is it not in storage,, he armed his little blades then he felt a metal vine grab him he dug into the ground with two of his feet and tried to cut at the metal vines with his blades but they had dissapeared he was dragged him back to that tight space seemed like B`arzz was back to being surpressed. A voice asked ``Why did the ambassator send a scarab whitch is having host resistance problems to handle it,,. The green scarab ansared ``This scarab was the only one to gain access to a mind link with the prototype scarab,,. ``Ansare accepted Orders have been sent to delete the defective mechanism,, The other voice turned out to be another scarab warrior whom was a bright white and On-mode. B`arzz started to say someting in shock only to be silenced as the block went up.

The green scarab said in a monotone ``My programming dosen`t accept ricky deletion orders,,. Khaji was relieved he wasn`t going to die just yet. He stopped his gasp as he had to stop his armour from forming again he found out painfully that he couldn`t stay in scarab mode for long in this place he won`t share that weakness with his captors. So far they didn`t notice. ``How is carrieing out the deletion order risky,, he ansared ``The squeduled scans had failed and there is a likely possibility that this is what happened with the AI planted in the prototype scarab and it is a fact that scarabs body dies without the supporting AI,,. The new scarab warrior was unphased and just said ``The Deletion order is an set order transfer the defective mechanism to be deleted,, As he looked down to his hand he viewed the scarab who was desperatily searching for a way out and he reluctantly gave it to the other beetle. Khaji felt the ball tighten around him and blue metal enter his systems. He felt strangely relaxed No that was just to disable his defenses he needed to fight this was going to hurt.


End file.
